Yuuki and Zero: Love hurts
by MeiYamato4ever
Summary: It's been exactly one year since she has left. But what will happen when Yuuki comes back to the academy? Will Zero still feel the same? There will be a twist within this story. Please be patience for next couple of chapters. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**"Time...Time...Time is something that can't be changed...or...so I thought...it has been exactly one year since she has left me...left me for him...after four years of growing up together, she left me...now i hear the news of her coming back with those bloodsuckers. I can't stand the thought of seeing her with him, just thinking about it kills me."**

**Zero was out waiting by the for those people to come. As the night came, he could smell her and her future husband, the more he thought about it the more he wanted to run and kill him. As they came into his view he saw her, her long dark brown hair, her big brown eyes, "she looks beautiful" Zero thought.**

**"Hello Kiryu-kun, I see you have changed this past year." said Kaname.**

**"Your dorms are ready, Kuran. I only waited because the chairman told me to. As I can recall you know where they are, so I'm leaving." said Zero**

**As Zero gave Kaname the keys to the night dorm, Yuuki couldn't stop staring at Zero, "He's changed a lot, he's not even looking at me. I wonder..." Yuuki thought.**

**"Thank you, Kiryu-kun. Shall we, Yuuki?" said Kaname.**

**Zero turned his back to them and walked away as he heard her speak,**

**"U-um can i go see the chairman? alone?" said Yuuki**

**"Why of course dear. Just be back before the sunrises." said Kaname**

**"Thank you." said Yuuki**

**Yuuki walked through the woods to get to the chairman's house, "wow. Its been awhile since I last walked through these woods. I wonder how the chairman has been.", yuuki had been lost in her thoughts, without knowing someone was following her.**

**When Yuuki has arrived to the chairman's house, she smiled, "nothing has really changed since I left." As Yuuki knocked and waited for the chairman to answer, she saw Zero up in his room window. "What is he looking at?" Yuuki thought**

**"YUUKI! MY DAUGHTER HAS FINALLY COME HOME!" yelled the chairman**

**Yuuki didn't had time to respond before she was pulled into a monster hug from the chairman.**

**"F-f-father, I-I c-cant b-breathe." said Yuuki**

**Finally the chairman let her go so she could breathe.**

**"It sure has been awhile, Yuuki. My, have you grown these past few months." said the chairman**

**"Yes it has. How's everything here?" said Yuuki**

**"Everything here is going smoothly. No problems since you left. I can't help but to feel that you don't really want to know how things are going here in the Cross Academy, is it, Yuuki?" said the chairman**

**Yuuki looked at him and smiled,**

**"I can never get anything past you, can I, Father?" said Yuuki**

**"No, you can't, daughter." said the chairman**

**As Yuuki and the chairman were talking, Zero was by the kitchen door listening to them talking, and what he was about to hear will change his life forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Father..." said Yuuki

The Chairman waited for Yuuki's question,

"How's Zero?" said Yuuki

The chairman smile, "Who do you really love, Yuuki?" thought the chairman,

"Well, since you left with Kaname, he has changed a lot. He left the Academy to complete his hunter training with his sensei. He just came back a few weeks ago because I called him. When he found out you were returning soon, he was angry." said the chairman.

"But..." said Yuuki,

"Please Yuuki, let me finish. There's something you need to know." said the chairman.

Yuuki nodded and let the chairman continued,

"As I was saying, he wasn't happy at all. He wanted to leave but..." the chairman paused with an uncertain look on his face.

"But what?! Father please tell me." said Yuuki

"Well, his fiancee told him to stay here." said the chairman

Yuuki's eyes grew bigger and tears started to come out, "W-what!?", she thought.

"H-he has a-a f-fiancee? Since when?" said Yuuki

The chairman knew this was going to hurt her but when he tells her who his fiancee is, she will be broken.

"It happen shortly after you left with Kaname. The Hunter Association wanted Zero to have a son within the next couple of years, so the Association chose a fiancee for him." said the chairman.

"W-who is his fiancee?" asked Yuuki

The chairman had an even more uncertain face when yuuki has asked him was Zero's fiancee,

"Please don't be upset daughter. Sit down and I will bring some tea and-"

"NO!" yelled Yuuki, cutting off the chairman, "Tell me who is it, Please! Please, father, I need to know." Yelled Yuuki with even more tears coming down through her eyes.

The chairman knew if he told her, she would break down even more.

"Well Yuuki, it's not easy to tell you this..." said the chairman.

Yuuki was trying to hold back the rest of the tears as she heard her father say the name of Zero's fiancee.

"Zero's fiancee is none other than...Yori." said the chairman.

Author's Note: Im going to try and upload more stories for you guys since im on a three day weekend. I'll try to upload more before i enter school on tueday. Please tell me what you guys think and review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki was shocked, her eyes were bigger and filled with more tears than before.

"Yori? Out of all people it had to be my best friend? Engaged with the man I grew up with for four years?!" Yuuki thought.

"Why Yori? Why is Yori engage to Zero?" asked yuuki

"It was not his choice, Yuuki. The Association choose her for him. He was against it at first but..." Said the chairman, cutting off not sure if he wants to continue.

"But what, father?" asked yuuki

"The last couple of months those two have gotten really close and Zero looked happier with her." Said the chairman.

Yuuki's heart felt so heavy to her, "why? Why zero?" She thought.

The chairman saw yuuki lost in her thoughts, "Why? Why do you suffer like this, yuuki? Why must my two children suffer? Thought the chairman.

"Maybe it is for the best. I left him broken and cold. I left him when he needed me the most especially when he was about to fall to Level E. Maybe Yori can make him happier." Yuuki thought.

After a long silence between the chairman and yuuki,

"I'm glad," whispered Yuuki

"W-what?" Asked the chairman

"I'm glad that two of my best friends are getting married. Even tho I love Zero more than Kaname, I want him to be with someone who can make him happy." Said yuuki

"Y-you love Zero, Yuuki? asked the chairman

"Yes father, I love Zero. That is the only reason why I came back. I wanted to tell him how much I miss him. How much I needed him. How much I love him, but now knowing he is to be married to my best friend then everything changes. Isn't that right, Zero?" Said Yuuki.

"Damn it, I forgot she can sense me." Thought Zero.

Zero walked to the kitchen where the chairman and yuuki were.

"Y-you were listening this whole time, Zero?" Asked the chairman.

"Yes I was. I was going to come and talk to you, chairman, but I can see that you are busy telling your daughter about my engagement." Said Zero.

the chairman was afraid of this, of what Zero could do to Yuuki since she is now his enemy. "I wonder if I leave these two to talk," thought the chairman.

"Well, I have some business to take care of. I'll leave you two to talk. Please don't kill each other while I'm gone." Said the chairman.

The chairman walked past Zero and stopped, "Please don't hurt her anymore, Zero." Whispered the chairman.

Zero nodded and the chairman left. The only two people left in the kitchen were yuuki and zero. Two enemies, in the same room.


	4. Chapter 4

There they were, two enemies in one room, together. It's been awhile since they exactly talk to one another.

"So, I guess you now know everything." Said Zero

"Yeah, I do. I'm really surprised because I would had never thought that you would marry Yori." Said yuuki

"Well, a lot has changed within a year. Plus you left, remember?" Said Zero

"Why do you have to be so cruel about it Zero?" Thought Yuuki. "Yes, I remember Zero, but I also remember what you did to me before I left. Do you remember Zero? Or have you forgotten?" Asked yuuki

"No, I haven't forgotten Yuuki. That memory still lives within me, but I also know that you now belong to some one else." Thought Zero. "Yes, I have forgotten. That memory has been buried a long time ago and will remain bury forever." were the words that came out of Zero's mouth.

As Yuuki heard those words, more tears were forming, "So, you finally moved on, huh Zero?" Asked Yuuki crying

"I'm in no obligation to answer that." Said Zero

"FINE! If you're happy with her then be with her. All I ever wanted, since I left with Kaname, was to let you know that I LOVE YOU! But I can see now that I'm too late and..."

Yuuki couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that she can feel Zero's warmth. "H-He's hugging m-me?" Thought Yuuki. Zero knew this was wrong but he wanted to hold her. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't true what he has told her but he couldn't. Yuuki couldn't stand being in the same room with him anymore so she pushed Zero away and ran out of the chairman's house. Yuuki ran all the way back to night dorm rooms. All Zero could do was watch away run away from him as tears were coming down from his eyes.

The chairman was near the kitchen door and heard everything Yuuki and Zero talked about. "Oh Zero. What are we doing to do with you? If you only knew the whole truth." Thought the chairman

"Kaname is waiting for us in your office, chairman." Said an unknown voice

"Good work, my dear. Now our plan can go into action." Said the chairman

"Yes. Hopefully it will help those two realize that they were meant for one another." Said the unknown voice.

"Yes, hopefully. Well lets go see Kaname. Come, Yori-chan." Said the chairman.

"Yes, Chairman." Said Yori.


	5. Chapter 5

The chairman and Yori walked to his office, upon entering his office, he saw Kaname standing by the window.

"Good evening Kaname." Said the chairman.

"Good evening chairman and Yori." Reply Kaname

"I'm aware that you heard both conversation." Said the chairman

Kaname did heard the conversations and all honest it killed him in the inside. "I can't force her to love. Maybe this is a good thing for both Yuuki and Zero" thought Kaname.

"Yes, I did. Even tho I'm against it, all I want is for Yuuki to be happy." Said Kaname.

"Good. The plan will take action in two weeks." Said the chairman.

" Why two weeks, chairman?" asked Yori

"This will be enough time for them to get along and realize that there are still feelings between them." Said the chairman

"Oh ok" reply Yori

"Please take good care of Yuuki while I'm away, chairman." said Kaname

The chairman nodded and dismisses both Yori and Kaname, "Zero...Yuuki...Please help one another...Before its too late." Thought the chairman.

In the morning

The chairman had invited Yuuki to have breakfast with him and Zero, but Zero was nowhere to be found. The chairman checked his room and the bathroom, still no sign of Zero. "Where could he have gone?" thought the chairman.

Yuuki was watching the chairman walk around looking for Zero, "Do really hate more that much Zero? Have you really moved on?" thought Yuuki

"I'm very sorry Yuuki. If I would had known that Zero would disappear then I would had tied him up." Said the chairman laughing

This made Yuuki laugh as well, "You really haven't changed at all, have you, father?" thought Yuuki.

"It's alright father. I understand why Zero doesn't want to see me." said Yuuki

The chairman looked at Yuuki and saw her expression, "She's hurting a lot, especially for Zero." Thought the chairman.

The chairman grabbed two tea cups and the tea cup, he served Yuuki and himself. "It's time for the plan to begin," thought the chairman

"Yuuki..." said the chairman

Yuuki looked him

" How long have you loved Zero?" Asked the chairman.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I been having a lot of school work and haven't had time write the other chapter. Hopefully I'll haven't it done those weekend. Thank you for being patience. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

The question shocked Yuuki. "How long I have loved zero?" Thought Yuuki. The chairman was looking at Yuuki and can see that she was lost in her thoughts. "Maybe this wasn't the time to ask her." Thought the chairman. Before he could say anything Yuuki had spoken, "I have loved Zero for a long time now, father." Yuuki responded, " Since the day you had brought him into our lives."

The chairman's eyes grew bigger at the shocking response of his daughter, "That long you had loved him, Yuuki?" Thought the chairman.

"That night when you brought him home with you, I knew from that very moment, I had fallen in love with him. That's why when I was human, I would try to stop him from falling into level E no matter what the cost was, because I needed him here with me." Said Yuuki

The chairman was shocked, he couldn't believed that Yuuki had loved Zero for so long, but why leave with Kaname?

"Well, I now know the truth, Yuuki. What I'm about to tell you is something that cannot leave this room, understood?" Said the chairman. Yuuki nodded

"Yuuki...the reason I asked for you and Kaname to come back is because Kaname asked me to get you and Zero together. He knows that you only love Zero." Said the chairman

This shocked Yuuki, she wanted to run and hide from all of this craziness, but the truth had to come out sooner or later.

"H-He really did this? F-For m-me?" Asked Yuuki

"Yes he did. He hated seeing you suffering for the past year so he gave me a call. He hoped that you will forget about Zero and be happy but that didn't worked." said the chairman

Yuuki felt guilty, "Kaname did this all for me?" She thought.

"he shouldn't have done all of this for me, it's a waste of time. Zero doesn't love me because of what I did to him. Maybe I should leave so he can live his life next to Yori." Said Yuuki

"That's where you're wrong, yuuki." said the chairman

"What do you mean father?" Asked yuuki

"Look for yourself" said the chairman

At first, she didn't understand what the chair man was saying, but he pointed out to the window. She got up and walked over to it and saw Kaname and Zero talking, "What is Kaname talking about with zero?" Thought yuuki.


	8. Chapter 8

Zero was walking back to the academy after coming back from hunting a Level E. As zero was walking, he could sense the presence of a Pureblood, "Could they keep their distance from me?" Thought Zero. As Zero was close to the academy, he saw Kaname, "Ugh, what does he want?" Thought Zero

"Hello Zero" said Kaname

"What do you want, Kuran?" Asked Zero with an attitude.

"Ill get to the point, I want to talk about Yuuki." Said Kaname

Zero was shocked that Kaname wanted to talk about Yuuki, the woman they both love.

"What does she have to do with me?" Asked Zero

"A lot," said Kaname "it's because of you, she can't be happy anymore. Especially when she is with me. I tried to be patience with her, about her love for you but it came to the point where she needs you in her life. If it were up to me, I would have never come back to Cross Academy." stated Kaname

"We'll, you should have never returned then. If you wanted Yuuki for yourself, then why did you bring her back?" Asked Zero

"The same reason the chairman has told you and yuuki. To establish the love you both have from one another." Said Kaname

Zero laughed at his answer, "Does he really think the chairman and himself can get me to love Yuuki again?" Thought Zero

"Well, you both should just give up already. The love I had for Yuuki is long gone. The only women I love now is Yori and..." Zero was cut off by Kaname

"Stop fooling yourself Zero! Stop lying to yourself and your heart. You still love her even when you say you don't. You can feed all this bullshit to everyone else but you can't fool me." Yelled Kaname

Zero was taken back a little by Kaname's yelling

"Bullshit? Bullshit!? Do you really think I can still love her after she left me for you?!" yelled Zero

"I know you still do, Zero. And she still loves you." Said Kaname

Before Zero could yell at him again, he stop and looked as tears came out of Kaname's eyes

"She loves you and only you. She only sees me as her brother. I knew since the day we left this academy, she wasn't the same anymore. She has distance herself from me and each time I tried to kiss her, she pulls away. I no longer hold a place in her heart because her heart is filled with love for you, Zero. So I am asking you Zero, please...please don't let the love you both have for each other die because of one mistake." Said Kaname

Zero was in complete shocked, that Kaname, his moral enemy, is giving Yuuki to him. The woman they both love till their own deaths.

A/N: I am truly sorry for not updating soon enough. I was busy with school and a lot of drama going. Now I'm on vacation so ill try to upload more stories for you guys. I wanted to thank everyone for leaving me reviews. I know I'm not good at writing stories, I only do them because it helps me relieve some stress from school. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Zero was in his room, thinking about his conversation with Kaname. The chairman and Kaname, they both wanted for Yuuki and himself to be together but it was not possible anymore. He is engage to Yori and the wedding is this Saturday. "What am I going to do?" Thought Zero. Before he could think of an answer there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Zero

"it's me, Yori" answered Yori

"Oh, hang on a bit." Answered back Zero

Zero went to open the door for Yori, as Yori came into his room Zero could sense that something was wrong.

"You usually just come in without knocking. Is something wrong?" Asked Zero

Yori walked to his window and stared at the dark sky filled with shining stars

"Zero, I cannot keep on lying to you anymore," said Yori

Zero was confused, he didn't knew what Yori was talking about, but before he could answer,

"The chairman and Kaname are not the only ones behind this entire plan. I am involve as well." Said Yori

Zero was in complete shock, he could not believe Yori was a part of this craziness that the chairman and Kaname planned. Yori was the last person that Zero wanted to hear those words come out of their mouths.

"But why? why are you involve in this?" Asked Zero

"I'm involve because I know how you truly feel about Yuuki. To be honest I have known for a very long time now, Zero. You think I have not noticed before Zero but I have. Stop lying to yourself and your heart, Zero. please" responded Yori

Zero could not believe that three people are trying so hard to get Yuuki and him together.

"But Yori, I love you now. I learned to except that Yuuki can never love me. that's why she left," said Zero

"No, Zero. You cannot love me because you still love Yuuki. Remember when you asked me to marry you? You were not sure if you wanted to go through it, I could see it from your eyes. You didn't want to marry me because I'm her best friend and the fact that you still love her. Tell me if I am wrong, zero." Asked yori

Zero could not take it anymore. everyone was right, no matter how far or long he ran, he cannot stop loving Yuuki.

"No you are not wrong, Yori. I tried so hard to forget about her but nothing worked. I thought marrying you could help forget about her. I thought I could finally live a happy life with you by my side, but I was wrong. I am truly sorry, Yori. I never wanted to hurt you. please forgive me." Responded Zero, crying

Yori was in shocked for a moment, but she was relived because Zero had finally admitted he still loves Yuuki.

"I forgive you, Zero." responded Yori

She walked up to him, took the ring he has given her, and placed it on his hand.

"Go after her. Before its too late." Said Yori

Zero nodded and ran out of his room, leaving Yori by herself.

"Finally you realized you cannot live without her. Please take good care of her. zero." Said Yori as she watched Zero run out of the dorms.

Zero ran as fast as he could to the one thing he wanted. The woman he so desperately loves, "Yuuki, I'm sorry. Please don't let me be too late" thought Zero.


End file.
